


Ménage a Trois

by MrProphet



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Ménage a Trois

I guess I have to admit that there’ve always been three of us in this relationship, and that’s not easy. Maybe it would be easier if he was using me, but he loves me, I know he does, and I… Yeah; I guess I love him.

So we love each other, and that’s great, but it’s not just us. There are three of us, and sometimes I don’t know who Sam loves more: me, or the car.

But then sometimes I don’t know if  _I_  love Sam or Bumblebee more.

So maybe it works after all. Which is kinda scary.


End file.
